


Milk Slut and Ring Boi Has a Ring to It

by Alex_Is_Trash_16



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, bad at tags, dont skip school, listen to jesus, peer pressure is bad kids
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-08-13 23:50:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16482101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Is_Trash_16/pseuds/Alex_Is_Trash_16
Summary: I hate myself for writing this, Sorry Mom, God, Jesus and most importantly anyone who may decide to read this.





	1. Good Job John

Smit: where are you ? ; the message pops up on my phone as I get out of bed. The only reply I that would be normal is a simple home, but I’m not known for being normal.

John: up your ass bitch ; and sent. I throw a pink hoodie on over a pair of jeans and walked to the kitchen. I wasn’t really hungry but, eating is important. I remember I should tell Smit I’m ready. John: ready Smits ; I grab my backpack and head out the door sitting on the front steps till he got here, sipping on my caprison

~time skip from your mom~

”hey dude,” he says looking at me as I throw my bag in the back of the beat-up Honda Civic. 

“Hey,” I reply staring him dead in the eyes, knowing he’s still annoyed from sitting next to me in Art earlier, let’s just say I wouldn’t be monetized if it was a YouTube video. I text my mom to remind her I’m going to Smit’s today and then just scroll through my twitter feed. I don't say much else on the rest of the ride to his house. The tall ass throws my bag at me when we pull into his driveway. I take it and follow him inside. He still isn't talking to me much just staring at me when he wants me to come up to his room, I throw my bag on the couch before going upstairs. 

"Sorry about earlier,"  I say it confused, I said something that's normal for me to say, he had heard me say the same thing before. It ticked him off today and I wanted to know why.

" It's okay," He says going back to google doc, he was working on. He didn't sound like he had meant it but at least he was talking to me. He tells me a story about something a kid said in math today, and i just laugh. 

" Why did you care so much about what I said in Art today?" i finally break and ask him, he just stares at me and says something about how he's just in an off mood today. The way he says it sounds somewhat sincere so I decide I'm just gonna leave it be. I decide to walk home after that. 

 

 

 


	2. Milk Slut and Ring Boi: Humble Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> short but I'm important like me

" Dude get in the fucking car, I have to talk to you," Smit yells at me, I can hear his engine and go outside.

' It's 10 am on a Saturday, does this have to happen right now ? " I ask, he yells yes and tells me to get in the car again.

" Now on a scale of 1 - 10 how much would you freak if one of the people in our group spontaneously asked you out on a date?" Smit asks staring at me instead of the road.

" I wouldn't know, btw keep your eyes Milk Slut,"

" shut the fuck up, Ring Boi," I giggle.

We continue joking for the rest of the ride until we pull into a Red Lobster parking lot, " I the great Smit, The Milk Slut am asking The Slightly Less Great John, The Ring Boi on a date to Red Lobster.

I'm in shock for a second, like I knew we were both gay but I mean I like him so whats the point in not living life on the edge, " I The Slightly More Great John, The Ring Boi, would love to accept your offer, but Red Lobster is fucking disgusting," I pause for a second " Milk Slut and Ring Boi, I like it;" Smit giggles, " Milk Slut and Ring Boi."

" So what now ? " I as we sit on the Red Lobster curb.

" There is Chill's across the road, Taco Bell down the road or we could just get Starbucks and go to the park," Smit says.

" I'm always down for some Taco Bell, " I say getting off the curb and helping Smits up " What ya think Milk Slut? "

" that sounds like a great idea, Ring Boi," He says, practically pulling me onto the sidewalk. "So this whole you and me going on a date, think it;'s gonna be any different than hanging out as friends?" He asks as we walk down the road.

" while I'm sure if you kissed me and we were just friends I would get weirded out by it,"

" So if I do this," He hops up and kisses me " It isn't weird?"

" Nope," I say as I kiss him again, 'I like that,' I think to myself ' I definitely like that'.

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Welcome Back Homos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I use Grammarly, what sins do you commit?

I get home after my date to my mom asking me how my day was, I yell "fine," on my way to my bedroom. I open up discord,  **6 new messages** , and all of them were asking me about my date with Smit, how did everyone except me know about this. 

Craig: so how was your date dude?

Ring Boi: I would say it went pretty well

I log off after responding to everyone's messages. I down on my bed and think about my day, it couldn't have gone better, I drift off to the thought of Smit kissing me. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

I wake up at midnight to a text from Smit,

Smit: Important question again?

John: dude its midnight, what is it?

Smit: What are we?

Shit, I don't know how to respond to that I know we like each other, and I like kissing him and I liked going on a date with him, I guess I have to do the idiotic thing of following my heart for the second time

John: I guess if you want we could be dating?

Holy fuck, I'm an idiot why did I say that 

Smit: I like that idea Ring Boi, Night 

John: Night Milk Slut

What am I getting myself into right now? I think, drifting back to sleep.


	4. Schools for Losers Anyway

Smit: I'm here loser

John: Fine

Smit: While if you wanna walk, I'll leave that up to you

John: Don't Leave, please

I throw on my backpack and run to Smit's car, 

  
"I don't wanna go," I whine into Smit's ear.

"We should skip," I say in a much more serious tone.

"no," Smit argues.

"dude we've been in school for like 3 months, and neither of us have missed a day," I stat continuing in a serious tone, " please," I add in a high pitched sing-song tone.

”fine,” he finally breaks, leaving me with the task of coming up with were to go.

”we should go to the city,”

”what?”

”we should drive to the city, like we should just go,”

Smit smiles at me as he turns on to the highway, “it’s a date then,” he says, checking his pocket to make sure he had his wallet. I send the group chat a video of Smit driving down the road, forgetting for a moment where we were going, what we were doing anything, my mind was just him.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, totally forgot about updating.


	5. The City

I feel surreal walking through a city parking garage on a cold Monday morning, the fact that me and Smit were the only two people in this building.

”you wanna know something, ya milk slut?”

”what?” He smiles at me looking up from his phone.

”not only are you my favorite person and I love you, but I also hate you,” I add a mwah at the end to send my message. I really just needed to break that surreal feeling I had. And the look on Smits face made I worth it. I still don’t know what I liked so much about his dumb face. Every time I saw it I couldn’t help but smile. The boutiques on the street we were walking down all sold thing like “vegan, raw, recycled clothing” and it definitely reminded me that I has left town. 

“You good,” Smit asks me, breaking me out of the trance like state I was in,

”yeah I’m good as butter,” I say, adding “ I guess for you though, I’m good as milk” I say.  It makes Smit laugh, which makes me smile, which makes a old lady across the street look at us oddly. 

“Yo Ring Boi,” Smit yells, as he pulls me into a store, forcing me to break eye contact with this lady. I turn around to a jewelry boutique. I see a milk carton on a ring in the window. Smit is talking to one of the lady’s at the counter of the shop. I have to say it’s a pretty strange little jeweler. Replacing Diamonds with any little gems they could get their hands on and it’s honestly a mood for the most part. It’s cute, but oddly expensive as It’s a boutique. I walk out into a empty street and wait for Smit to do his thing whatever that was as I couldn’t find him. 

A few more minutes pass and he still doesn’t come out a message pops up on my phone

Milk Slut: Where you at bitch

Ring Boi: I’m outside the jeweler

Milk Slut: Oh meet me at the Starbucks in like 7 minutes 

 

 

 


	6. The City Pt.2

"Bitch, tell me before you leave next time," Smit yells at me, He was pissed at me for leaving the shop, I wasn't going to argue with him, I probably should have looked a little harder before leaving the shop. He picks up our coffees from the counter and chucks mine at me. 

"I'll tell you before I leave a store that you're in next time,"

He kisses my cheek," _you fucking better,"_   He whispers into my ear.

"Okay babe," I push him away from me, he punches me in the arm in response to the pet name. We walk into the Urban Outfitters on the corner, we spend like an hour in there and yet we only bought like 2 shirts and a mini cassette player. We walk past a small music shop that looks like the back wall is covered in vintage cassettes and other old memorabilia behind what seemed like miles of CD racks. I walked in and asked the front clerk if they had any cassettes that a 45 year old mom would vibe with. Apparently he picked up what I was putting down because next thing you know, Smit and I are choosing between some old 80s pop cassettes or some of the recently made ones containing "the tainted devils modern pop and rap" as Smit apparently likes to say. We end up spending most of our cash on cassettes as we both had decided to be highly indecisive that day. 

I realize that some of the guys were blowing up the group chat because of some new kids or something.

Ring Boi: wtf am I missing today that requires this much spamming 

Minii: the foreign exchange kids started today

Ring Boi: Ok and some random European kids are there

Minii: I don't know where they are from but they are funny as hell 

Minii: Why'd you and our boi Smit skip anyway

Milk Slut: We felt like it Craig and John peer pressured me

Ring Boi: It took we haven't missed a day in the 3 months we'd been and you were all in for going to the city

Milk Slut: yeah  p e e r  p r e s s u r e 

Miniii: Ok while your bitch asses better be in school tomorrow


End file.
